


Ice-Skating Can Be Fun

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ice Skating, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, he's beauty, he's grace, pure fluff, tony is a master of skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Peter can't skate for the life of him. Luckily, Tony is a master of the ice, gliding along it with grace.





	Ice-Skating Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea shared by an anon with me on Tumblr so thank you for the suggestion! I hope you like it :)
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely time over the holidays, and if not then I hope this can at least bring a small smile to your face!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Let it be said that Pepper, whilst a great asset to his life in all areas, was a total pain in the ass for Tony most days. Today was a perfect example of that since, despite just finishing a full day of mind-killingly boring meetings, she insisted that he join her and a few higher ranked employees of Stark Industries on their annual ice-skating outing. For the past six years, Tony had managed to escape such a thing – whether it be because he had other plans with a potential business partner or an Avengers related task to complete – but unfortunately he wasn’t as lucky this year. Everyone was occupied for the upcoming holidays and Tony’s diary remained empty.

Something that Pepper clearly knew.

That explains how Tony Stark ended up skating around an ice-ring that was surprisingly crowded for Christmas Eve, sporting a red scarf around his neck and his signature sunglasses at a desperate attempt of some type of disguise. He definitely didn’t need fans coming up to him all night.

Pepper was somewhere nearby, laughing with some of the employees that had joined them. Tony had engaged in polite conversation with them all for as long as he could handle before making the excuse of not wanting to waste his time here and taking off onto the ice with surprising grace. Not many would know that he could ice-skate; it wasn’t something he did regularly but as a kid he’d enjoyed visiting the local ice-rings and practicing his balance and speed. Now, much older but still able to recall the carefree feeling of gliding over the ice, Tony found it easy to replicate the skills he’d learnt.

His tranquil peace was abruptly shattered however, as a flurry of red and blue came colliding into him. Tony only just managed to steady his balance, his arms reaching out from instinct and wrapping around the small frame of the body that had crashed into his.

When he was sure that neither of the two were going to fall anytime soon, though the stranger in his arms seemed unstable on their skates, Tony put more distance between them – hands still holding the person lightly by the hips to ensure they would remain standing. He’d expected, from the fragile lightness of the person he’d managed to catch, to come face to face with a small child. However, he was instantly proved wrong when his eyes fell on a thing of beauty – a young man, hair mused from the wind and the collision, pale skin tinged red.

The young stranger glanced up at Tony and the older man felt his knees go weak as his gaze fell into the warmth of the eyes staring up at him bashfully. Biting his lower lip, the younger man spoke, “Shit, sorry, sir! I-I didn’t mean to bump into you like that, I-”

Tony chuckled, hands falling from the man’s hips and one finger placing itself over the other’s pink lips, stopping him mid-apology. With a shake of his head he said, “No harm done, kid.”

“Still, I really should have been looking where I was going.” the other continued, “Wait, are you an instructor here? I saw you earlier and you’re really good at skating. Can you maybe teach me?”

There were many ways in which Tony could have refused the younger man’s request, especially considering he most definitely wasn’t an instructor here. However, he didn’t feel the need to let the kid down, instead just offering him a smile and holding a supportive hand out. He ignored the increase of his heart rate when the brunette staring up at him with such strong admiration took his hand, fingers enclosing over Tony’s own.

Fuck. What was he getting himself into now?

The younger man didn’t seem to notice the conflict in Tony’s mind, or if he did he simply chose not to mention it.

“What’s your name, kid?” Tony asked, gesturing for the other to start a simple skate – one leg in front of the other and letting the naturally smoothness of the ice to direct them.

“I’m Peter, sir.” the kid, Peter, said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Pete.” Tony said, the nickname already falling from his lips before he could correct himself. Peter didn’t seem to mind, if the wider smile he offered him was anything to go by. “You can just call me Tony.”

Peter nodded, still clearly not recognising Tony for who he actually was. It was nice, actually. It was refreshing to be seen as someone else for once. All the judgements Peter was currently making about Tony were based solely on Tony as himself and not as Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, and philanthropist.

So, with that happy realisation, Tony continued to direct Peter around the ice-ring, the other’s hand not leaving his as they skated casually together. To anyone else, it would look like they were perhaps more than newly acquainted people.

Peter slipped a couple of times, but Tony was always there to catch him and set him up right again with a swift movement of his free arm, feet not faltering on the ice once. Peter made sure to thank him each time, a bright smile accompanying his words with ease and Tony had to put all his spare concentration in pushing down the feelings that smile awoke.

He also put a lot of effort in ignoring the knowing smirk that Pepper was sending him from her position stood by the rail, still sharing conversation with their employees. He could simply lose himself in the moment that he was sharing with Peter, hand in hand as they navigated through the crowd of skaters and Tony taught the younger one some simple manoeuvres. Small talk, sharing vague details of their lives and friends and family, flittered between the two as they skated whilst the sky above slowly darkened, bringing with it the chilly evening of Christmas Eve.

When the time to leave sadly crept upon them, Tony still didn’t correct Peter on his belief that he was a skating instructor, and instead helped to kid off the ice and offered him a warm smile as a goodbye.

Tony decided that his Christmas wish this year would be to somehow, miraculously, bump into Peter once again in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you awaiting a new chapter on Can You Let Your Baby Be Mine? don't worry, it will be finished! I've lacked any motivation to write but I'm slowly falling back into the habit, these short fics are helping so any ideas are welcomed. Please don't lose hope though, it will be finished within the next year xD
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
